


Тёмные века

by Babak



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate History, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Thinking, Vampires, no beta we do not die
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Текст по ОСке моей дорогой подруги ей на день рождение. Старая хаотичная гангрелка
Kudos: 2





	Тёмные века

“Последние ночи”, вот, как говорили вампиры про двадцатое столетие. Они боялись Геенны или что там должно быть дальше, и превозносили Тёмные века. Скучали по вседозволенности, по власти, по отсутствию Маскарада.

Катя не понимает их одержимость прошлым - её обратили почти тысячу лет назад, и она жила в то время, за которым они так скучают. Возможно, оно было более свободным - хотя бы тем, что тогда её пускали в Европу.

Но кому как ней ей знать - Средневековье было временем ужаса за каждым углом, земля принадлежала оборотням, которомым ничего не стоило растерзать тебя за несколько мгновений. Катя встречала даже магов, как раз на пороге того, как их магия исчезла.

Тёмные века были временем дикости. Сородичи верили в свои Дороги и отдавали им всех себя, шли на священные походы против тьмы, и она, признаться, никогда не понимала этого - разве они сами не монстры?

Это было время, когда она чуть не пала жертвой Узурпаторов, когда, как положено члену её клана, её сир бросил её. Катя была молода, и её спасли, и её ещё горячее тогда сердце любило её спасительницу многие года после.

И ей пришлось найти свою судьбу потом самостоятельно, уйти, оставить любовь, родину. Уйти не оборачиваясь, и единственное, что осталось с ней - это старая дружба с Оливией, брухой, странной, но которая принимала её как есть. Они встретились давно, и после того как Катя наконец нашла свой путь и веру - они встретились снова.

У Оливия была своя глупая цель - поиск того, что должно быть забыто и похоронено, но Катя в конце концов пришла к выводу, что если её подруге суждено разбудить какого-то монстра - так и будет. Или если ей самой суждено, хотя, конечно, она предпочла бы выжить после этого. А ещё Оливия познакомила её с Ричардом, который, по мнению лично Катя, был худшей тремерзостью которую только можно встретить.

Но если чему-то суждено случиться, то оно случится, и, судя по всему, Ричард должен был рано или поздно появиться в её нежизни. Хотя бы для того, чтобы по приезду в новый город она примерно понимала, где её не захотят убивать сразу же.

С возрастом вообще смерть будто дальше стала - может Катя не самая старая вампирка на этой земле, но если выбирать между теми что ходят по ней, а не в торпоре лежат, то достаточно старая. Достаточно, чтобы даже путешествия между городами не были такой уж проблемой, хотя в последние ночи стало, конечно, сложнее.

Всё же старый свет теперь для неё закрыт, но зато в Америки были Анархи. Весёлые ребята, которые особенно Оливии понравились - мелкие, дерзкие, и не отрицают, как Камарилья, существование Патриархов. Что в общем-то и было решающим фактором.

Шабаш Катя не любит, и он отвечает ей взаимностью(к тому же некоторые архиепископы хотят её смерти) поэтому Анархи стали довольно удобным выходом. Ричард продолжал скалить клыки Камарилье, а Старейшины Камарильи - скучать за Тёмными веками.

Но мир изменился, дал Кате намного больше, чем дало прошлое, и она не скучает.

Главное чтобы её не выгнали из Америки.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
